Angels of death
by Nossu
Summary: Bulkhead was heading towards Jasper, he was going to pick up Miko. He was quite early as last night he had problems to start his rest mode and when he got it going he was interrupted. Main reason was the noise that his neighbors made, it's hard to rest when someone screams at next doors and bangs the wall all night.


A/N: This story was written from the Bulkhead point of view. When I originally wrote this I tried to see can I write other characters than Arcee and Jack. Consider this as filler story, I have some of these, but I will not translate all of them as I can combine them into the longer stories.

This story is part of several small stories and together they form some sort of series of stories around Jack Darby and his femmes.

Recommended reading order  
Twice On The Hook (Start of the series)  
No Place to Run  
Things you can find  
**Angels of Death (**This story)  
The First Night  
Feelings through space  
Emerald green  
Whack a Jack day  
Bullets and blood  
You have my optics  
Wake me up with a kiss  
Prank caller  
Uncomfortable feelings  
Dangerous femmes  
Death from above  
Tough questions  
Lost in time  
The king of the road  
New car smell  
Femme troubles  
Jack in trouble  
You scratched my car  
I'm your father  
Outer space  
I know Kung Fu  
I'm here to kill you  
Birthday boy

See latest list from my profile

These stories are written originally with my native language. Translation is done with Google and I use the grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. If you see some spelling or grammar mistakes please highlight them to me so I can correct them and learn same time some English.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

* * *

Bulkhead was heading towards Jasper, he was going to pick up Miko. He was quite early as last night he had problems to start his rest mode and when he got it going he was interrupted. The main reason was the noise that his neighbors made, it's hard to rest when someone screams at next doors and bangs the wall all night. First, he thought that there was some emergency, but when he listened the sounds he heard Arcee yell "Oh Jack!, my Jack!" he understood that there was some private activities ongoing.

All the latest events had him worried and he wanted to have a talk with Miko before he drops her to the school. It would be a good to give her a fair warning as she liked to live dangerously and he did not want to see his charge to die. He knows that Miko wanted to live dangerously, but there had to be some limits. Maybe a good explanation would make her more careful.

He had already sent a message to Miko so she was waiting him in front of the house. He stopped next to her and opened the back door. She hopped in with her bag and he closed the door. "Hi Miko" he greeted.

"Hi Bulk, so where now?" she asked mouth full of bubble gum.

"I would like to have a talk with you, let's go to the old cement factory, we would be hidden in there." he started to head towards the factory.

"Talk about what?" she was already curious and forgot to ask him to play some music.

"About Jack and Arcee" he replied and drive to an old dusty road that let them into the cement factory's storage area.

"What about them? Do you have some juicy stuff about them? How is Jack doing in the base? Did Arcee hurt him?" she spat her questions out like a talking machine gun. He saw how she took the bubble gum our of her mouth and started to look place to stick it in.

"Miko! Do not put that bubble gum in there!, aww" he yelled he hated it when Miko left bubble gum inside him and now one was in his internal optics.

Miko just smirked and said "Sorry Bulk, I clean it up in the base, please continue."

He let out a sigh and continued, "Well, I have some juicy stuff about them. Last night Jack made Arcee scream and bang the walls, not sure how he did that, but in the morning Arcee was smiling so much that Ratchet thought that she had some sort of malfunction in her face and tried to fix that." He smirked to the funny scene where Ratchet was lying on the floor and Arcee was kicking the old medic. "Also Arcee tried to cook breakfast for Jack".

"What? How?" asked Miko.

"Maybe she downloaded some cook book, but raw materials for the food looked like those tin cans that humans left in the base when they abandoned it." he explained.

"No, I mean, how did he make her scream?" said Miko.

"I did not see that, but maybe he found some sensitive sensor networks." he said when they arrived to the factory area. He stopped and let Miko out, after she was clear he transformed to his bipedal mode.

Miko stood front of him holding her hands in a fist and muttered "Why her, I will show her." He had hard time to hear all her muttering, but he got the idea. He was right, he had to have this talk with Miko. He sat down to the ground so he can be more in the eye level and gestured her to climb sitting on his knee.

After Miko was sitting on his knee, he asked "Do you have feelings for Jack?".

"What? To that Hentai Baka? Hell no!" she burst out.

He kept his optics on her and waited her to continue.

"Well, maybe I have a small crush" she confessed.

He signed and said "Do you understand that small crush to Jack can get you killed?"

She looked him little confused when she asked "How so?"

He looked into her eyes and said "You have already seen how territorial Arcee is around Jack and she already warned you not to fool around." she nodded to him.

"You mean she could really kill me?" she asked and looked a little shocked.

"Not sure, but the danger is high, you see there is a reason why she is in the team Prime." she looked interested and he continued, " Who of us you think has the highest personal kill count in this war?"

She gave it a thought and said, "It has to be Prime".

"Wrong! Prime is a wimp when it comes to ending someones life, it is our two wheeler who does the killing in the team."

"What? How? She is small and weak." she spat out,

"Size does not always count in this war, it's skill and determination" he explained and tried to see if Miko understood.

He gave a short though before he explained more "Arcee and her sister Chromia were Autobot assassins and sharpshooters during darkest times of our war in Cybertron. They used two bot strategy with high power vector rifles. Basically, they could sit a long time still just waiting targets. When target got in the kill range one of them took the shot and send thin metal bullet through enemy spark, the only thing you could hear was a loud metallic Zap-sound when armor cracked under the light speed bullet. If there were more targets, another one fired while the other reloaded and changed positions. I personally witness how they took down full Decepticon platoon one by one."

Miko was speechless and looked Bulkhead with eyes wide and he decided to tease her a bit. He pointed his digits towards her heart and says loudly "Zap!" Miko winced and told him "Don't do that, please continue."

He closed his optics and tried to think how to tell Miko more, he had not been entirely honest in first explanation, he left lots out. He still remembered it like a yesterday, he was part of the team guarding Optimus Prime when they got pinned down by enemy fire. They were barely holding their positions until Cybertronian night fell down and finally they heard that support had arrived.

The support was not what they had expected as suddenly enemy fire stopped and yelling started. All they could hear was a sound of cracking armor and mechs crying while life leaked slowly out of them. He was scared and he remembered asking from Prime, what's going out there and his answer still gave him a chill. Prime had looked him with sad optics and said, "Angels of death are doing their work out there, Primus forgives us". In the morning they were greeted by two beautiful femmes with slim sniper rifles and they were standing on the field of death Decepticons.

"Bulk?" he heard his charge ask.

"Oh! Sorry. So there was starting to circulate nasty rumors that sisters were also responsible for the Autobot deaths. One of those rumors told that they assassinated their own commander. It seems that their commanding officer hated them and was constantly complaining and giving them hardest missions. One morning he was found cut open from his berth, worst part was that he was resting in the middle of resting room and no one had noticed anything."

Miko was a shocked, "Did Arcee or Chromia do that?".

"It was never officially announced and other officer feared to look into it" he explained.

"Why?" asked Miko.

He signed and explained "They feared that if they press to hard sisters would kill them or change sides and join the Decepticons and that would be a deadly combination."

"Oh I see" she said.

"Yes, after that they decided to separate sisters and Arcee was placed in the unit under the command of Optimus Prime and Chromia under Elita One." he could see that Miko was full of questions, but he continued quickly "Eventually Arcee ended here with the team Prime and Chromia is with Elita One's team and we don't know where in the space they are now".

"Who is Elita One?" Miko asked.

"She is second to Optimus Prime and his sparkmate" he explained.

"Optimus is married!" shouted Miko.

"Well, yes, but my point is that do not try to push your luck with Arcee and if or when her sister gets here you need to be extra careful around Jack" clearly she still had some issues to understand as she beamed his eyes full of questions.

"So this Elita One, will she come here?" she asked and looked him.

"No, I think not as Optimus gave her order to look after refugees and build up an army. As far as I know femmes tend to take their sparkmate wishers seriously." he smiled and continued "That got us back to Jack, what do you think happens when he has two femmes like Arcee here and he decided to wish something? Even if he does not really mean it? Like wrong word and his femmes hear it or if someone does something to Jack in the school?"

"Oh My God!" She yelled when it hit her.

"Yes, I think you got it," he said smiled.

"He will be banging both of them, that Baka!" she yelled.

He face palmed himself and signed, this is going to be hard, maybe he needs to talk with his sparkmate and decide how they would look after Miko. After all it felt like she was their own human-sparkling.

* * *

**A/N:** If you liked or hated this or other my stories please drop a comment or review, if I don't get any comments I usually assume that story is bad or unreadable.


End file.
